Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger
Category:Sentai Season Category:Fanon Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger (おしゃ せんたい こだいうんげｒ- Jikan Sentai Kodaijā), translated as Time Squadron Ancient Travel Ranger, 'is the fan-made season of Super Sentai. It`s an ancient/time travel themed season. Production * ''to be added Plot Five time heroes travel back to time to save all the dimensions & the future from the evil. However, their robot captain (Robot Time Captain) told them that there`s a underground dimension portal & in the underground dimension, there`s a demonic nightmarish kingdom called "Deathdemon Empire" & they found out that Deathdemon Empire will rise again & destroy the world & all of the time dimensions with darkness & nightmares & they will rule the world. But, 5 time heroes can save the world & the dimensions & stop the demonic nightmares from spreading darkness around the world with nightmares and demon spirits & invading the time dimensions. Characters Rangers Main article: Kodaiungers KodaiRed KodaiBlack KodaiBlue KodaiYellow KodaiPink KodaiGold KodaiOrange KodaiPurple Future Warrior Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Team Up) Male GhostRed (Hawk) Kidouma Fem GhostBlue (Shark) - Kotohime (former specter) Fem GhostGreen (Panther) Shirohime (former specter) Male GhostBlack (Wolf) Fuutaryu Male GhostYellow (Lion) Garusha Male GhostGold (Snake) Dorduruga Robo/Fighter Phantom Ghost Allies * Robot Time Captain * Commander Poui Vacou * General Tushi * Professor Osatau Caouni * R.E.C-654 * Mr Farnuo * Mrs Kiaouai * Ms Denuga * Eric Dusi-Vai * Lindsay Mui-Ohsai * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger * Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV * Kamen Rider Connect * Kamen Rider Zi-O Minor article: Minor characters in Osha Sentai Kodaiunger Deathdemon Empire * Emperor Demonic Hellgerua * Venom Viper Fang Salamdares * Dark Curse General Demiaous * Hell Princess of Darkness Badabaus * Nightmare Demon Yakouzas * Underworld Hades Warrior Gaougax * Knight Guard Toxic Dark Mixouxa * Hell Alien Tentacles of Curse * Monstrous King Hades of Demon * Black Dark Sun * Kajika Sentai Deathranger (Death Red, Death Blue, Death Yellow, Death Black & Death Pink) * Nightmare Creep Mask * Zomhex Soldiers * Voiduaog Soldiers * Farnvados Soldiers * Giant Yarukgas Soldiers * Giant Muamjaw Soldiers Deathrobo * Dark Hell Robo * Mega Dark Hell Robo * Ultimate Demonic Hell Robo * Final Super Majin Nightmare Robo Nightmare Beasts * Gangao * Denahou * Jujina * Heuasga * Thantarus * Vexius * Nakouha * Chimoaco * Xesigua * Kikufiro * Suterae * Magasu * Jeegado * Minouhar * Hafoju * Bomtexu * Hexwex * Creepoas * Zazzoga * Leasohu * Kanhujka * Varosue * Firthop * Linhso * Chadujop * Madoju * Eldaogo * Xerojada * Squgadirus * Papaduha * Quzecda * Rogsadu * Anhugsa * Siuohga * Kidaogx * Namouhma * Tenbaopa * Babaouga * Oxaoxgu * Wexxex * Nigadoght * Umizamo * Aluphaka * Onabuxmas * Yikougaexi * Hidoax * Ghusagao * Vipdao * Hellparus * Fliohai Planet of Hades * Lord Posion Demon Flanba * Underworld Super-Majin Beast Xeroga * Darkness Warrior Vuhopas * Great Knight Sawblade * Sir Dark Chaos Octojaw Others * Lord Toxic Hell Linjoha * Demon Darkness Knight Gateiyuo Arsenal Main article:Arsenal (Kodaiunger) Transformation Devices * Transformation Spinning Time Driver * Transformation Switching Time Warrior Changer * Transformation Rotating Pirate West Phone Multi-Use Devices * Time Digital Clocks * Time Cartridge Discs Sidearms * Past Traveling Transforming Gun * Present Traveling Transforming Gun * Future Traveling Transforming Gun Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Ancient Time Traveling Bazooka * Japanese Sword * Egyptian Blade * Greek Axe * Romantic Lance * Chinese Bow * Indian Sword & Shield * Time Sword * Time Spear * Time Spear Other Weapons * Wild West Sword & Blaster * Pirate Crossbow Mecha Main article: Mecha (Kodaiunger) = Legend: 'pilot mecha, team-person mecha, auxiliary mecha, battle mecha, other = Time Travel Jet System * Jikan Gattai Kodai-Oh * Japanese Jet * Egyptian Jet * Greek Jet * Romantic Jet * Chinese Jet * Past, Present & Future Sword Legendary Warrior Falcon System * Jikan Gattai Falcon-Oh * Indian Faclon * Taj-Rocket Head * Tower Pillar Legs * Sharp Fire Sword Galactic Temple Transport System * Jikan Gattai Motor-Oh * Wild Western Motor-Wagon * Bomb Cannon Arms * Pirate Jet Ship Tank * Silver Sea Sword * Western Star Sword Space Station Rocket System * NASA Space Shuttle/Great-Space-Shuttle-Oh * UFO Saucer Head * Rocket Launching Bazooka Auxiliary * Medieval European Knight Horse * Babylon Tank * Aztec Empire Train * American Racer * Aboriginal Submarine * Jurassic Rex * Ice Age Mammoth * Norse Helicopter * Dark Age Dragon * Fire Age Thunderbird Movie-Exclusive * Future Airship Tank/Great Future Robo * Hydro Jet * Hologram Sword Alternate Combinations # Native-Dai-Oh # Uluru-Dai-Oh # Dino-Dai-Oh # Knight-Dai-Oh Episodes ''Main article: Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Episodes The episodes in this fan-made Sentai season are called "Travel" '''(Ryokō) # Travel 1: Journey Into The Time! # Travel 2: The First Dimension Ahead # Travel 3: Looking For Nightmare Spirits? # Travel 4: Go To Sleep & Had A Nightmare! # Travel 5: 10 Shades of Darkness # Travel 6: Watch Out! It`s A Trap! # Travel 7: Toxic Gas Disaster Happens! # Travel 8: Be Brave For Tonight # Travel 9: It`s A Nice Way To Speed Up # Travel 10: The Ancient Gods Awakened! # Travel 11: Skeleton Warriors Invasion # Travel 12: The Greatest Time Warriors Appears # Travel 13: Volcano Beast Spirit Returned! # Travel 14: Greatest Evil Spell Magic Curse # Travel 15: Beware of Dark Electric Shocker # Travel 16: The Tiki Pirate Is A Voodoo Monster! # Travel 17: It`s A Raging Mammoth Demon! Look Out! # Travel 18: Legendary Indian Warrior Returned! # Travel 19: Debut Of The Greek Mythological Beasts # Travel 20: What A Dark Form! Beasts Had Combined! # Travel 21: Fall Of Greek Mythological Beasts # Travel 22: The Most Haunted Lives Trouble # Travel 23: The Mysterious Burning Lava Rises. # Travel 24: Look Out For Big Water Tsunami # Travel 25: Crisis! Beauty Birthday Trouble! # Travel 26: Escape Of The Demonic Dimension # Travel 27: My Partner Is A Bad Guy!? # Travel 28: Messy Pollination Of The Disgust # Travel 29: Circus Animal Cruelty Is A Problem # Travel 30: Beware of Scary Terror Maze! # Travel 31: Dangerous Toxic Garden Lives # Travel 32: The Greatest Star Wish # Travel 33: Look Out For The Fire Dragon! # Travel 34: There`s A Scary Haunted Bugs! # Travel 35: Reveal of Evil Deathranger # Travel 36: The Demon Warriors Awakened # Travel 37: Kodaiunger VS Deathranger Battle # Travel 38: Legendary Animal Ninja Spirit # Travel 39: It`s A Tricky Trap! # Travel 40: Christmas To Disastrous Day # Travel 41: Beware Of Black Dark Sun # Travel 45: The White Marriage Ruined! # Travel 46: Deathranger`s Final Day # Travel 47: Rise Of The Coral Of Dead # Travel 48: Skeleton Demonic Warriors Summoned # Travel 49: Death Of The Blood Love # Travel 50: Chaos! Monstrous Beast Rises! # Travel 51: 5 Hours Of The Time Travel Ends # Travel 52: The End of Time Dimensions # Travel 53: Hellgerua`s Final Evil Plan # Travel 54: Time Travel Base Returned & Upgraded! # Travel Final: Legendary Travel Rangers! Final Destination! '''Specials * Special 1: Wonderful! Legendary Timeranger Returned! * Special 2: It`s Time For Action With Zi-O! * Special 3: GoGoV & Kodaiunger`s Rescue Mission To The Demonic Dimension! Movies * Ghostranger vs Kodaiunger: The Movie: Mystery Ghost Dimension Adventure! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Vs Kamen Rider Connect: Time Civil War Awaits! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: Beware of Planet of Hades! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Vs Super Sentai: Legendary Rangers Awakened! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Demon Beast Spirit Battle Mission! Demon War Continues! Songs * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Let`s Go For Journey Into The Time! (Opening Song) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Time Travelling Is Like A Adventure! (Ending Song) Soundtracks Notes See also